Pandemonium
by LucyHeartfilla2
Summary: This is a random fanfic where as Erza Scarlet was led to fight against 100 monsters during the Grand Magic Games... Sorry I am horrible at summaries.


The sound of trumpets filled my ears as the howling wind blew my scarlet hair where the wind was forcing it to go. I'm Erza Scarlet and I am an S-class requip mage from Fairy Tail. Right now, an event has brought most qualified mages and guilds to participate in the Grand Magic Games.

"We are on the third day in the Grand Magic Games. Let the day begin!" One of the host exclaimed. By that, the audience gave out a huge cheer.

I wondered if it has really been 7 years as we were trapped and frozen in time during our S-class test. Battling against Girimore Hear and then fusing all our power together to defeat Hades and a dragon named Acnologia. By our disappearance, it has caused a disaster towards our guild. Living in a damaged house deep in some forest that I don't even know of. But what was worst was seeing the pain of how my family were struggling. It is something that I don't want to see again in my life. When the Grand Magic Games were coming up, I knew that we had to show the world once again what Fairy Tail is.

 _"Alright you brats! Gather around because I have something important to tell you all!" Master Makarov, third master of our guild called us. As everyone later was surrounding him, he continued. "I know that a lot has happened when we were away for 7 years, frozen in time and had let down our fellow guild members." He stopped for a while and made it look like he was ashamed of himself. But he later on continued. "But now that we are back, and all together, we are going to be the #1 guild once again and forever in Fiore! Three months from now, there is an event called Grand Magic Games, where all guilds around Earthland will participate to become the best guild. We will take back what is ours and become the best guild where everyone will look upon us and adore us, because we are Fairy Tail, and we will always be #1 in the world!" Master explained and showed how proud he was to us all. That speech had given us hope and more of a chance to live happy._

 _We all cheered together, but was silence once again by Master since he had more to tell. "There will be 5 mages participating and they are; Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel, and Erza Scarlet!"_

 _I heard more cheers and Max saying that we will definitely win since the guild has the most strongest team on Earth! After I hear that, I couldn't help but smile with excitement._

 _"We better start training to be more stronger." I mentioned and our team nodded letting me continue. "We will start tomorrow early in the morning. Is that okay?"_

 _"Yosh! I am even more fired than ever! I can't wait to start kicking butts!" Natsu babbled as his flames were engulfing around him._

 _"Oi Flamebrain! You are not the only one who is excited, we all are!" Gray asked when all of the sudden, his clothes disappeared leaving him on his shorts without him noticing._

 _Lucy sighed as she looked at Gray. "Gray, your clothes." She informed him as he cursed at himself and went to find his clothes wherever he mysteriously threw it._

 _Realization hits me as we had to get ready to train for tomorrow. I then told everyone that we should start packing and get some rest. Later on, I went home with a smile on my face._

"Erza...ERZA!"

I heard someone calling me and came back from the flashback. I turned around and noticed that it was Lucy who was calling me. She looked pretty worried and all. I wonder what happened.

"Are you ok?"She worriedly asked.

I gave a nod to her and was about to say something but the host beat me to it.

"I am not going to announce what the competition is for the third day of the Grand Magic Games" We heard more cheers coming out from the crowd as the host continued. "The name of this competition is called, Pandemonium!" The crowds cheer and excitement had soon died down and confusion and uneasiness came upon the stadium. "Pandemonium, in other words, means the abode of demons. By that, it is a place where the demons live. My companion who is standing in the arena, Mato will explain the rules and everything else. Standing on the stadium, there will be only one representative from each guild. Please choose the candidate who will participate in this event."

All 5 of us circled together and began to choose on who is going.

"I'll go! I will show Sabertooth who is stronger! I haven't finished what I had started last night." Natsu declared. By that time, we all knew what he was talking about. How he had fought against Sabertooth last night for friendship and family. But deep down, I had a feeling that I should go.

"No, I'll go instead. I have a feeling that it will not be as easy as the host explained." I consulted as I started walking towards the dark passage. While I was walking, I heard Natsu arguing wiht Gray saying that he wanted to go. Lucy and Wendy kept on wishing me good luck. I smiled to myself for a while as I reached the arena. There were other mages from the other 7 guilds. Cana came and I also noticed that Miliana came grinning. We all gather around the guy with the pumpkin guy, whose name was Mato.

"Let me explain the rules." Mato started as he raised his hands and clapped twice. We waited for a few seconds for something to happen and suddenly, the ground started to shake. The a big blackish purple-ish magic circle appeared on the sky and something came out pointing on both ends that had a slanted. The structure had some hanging chains and it was covered with some sort of black fog. I was mesmerized by it.

"Pandemonium, a temple haunted by demons!" Mato interrupted my thoughts as his hands rose up in the air and once again, the crowd cheered with enthusiasm.

"It's HUGE!" Cana exclaimed in fear.

Mato seemed to ignore her and continued. "There are 100 demons inside this temple. That being said, they're actually magical manifestations that we created so don't worry audience, you won't be attacked."

A large lacrima screen showed up and took some footage of the monsters.

"The monsters are graded in their strength. by that, there are 5 levels. D, C, B, A, and S! There are about 50 D-class demons, 30 C-class, 15 B-class, 4 A-class, and only 1 S-class monster, since that is the strongest of them all. But beware, the S-class monster uses magic to transform its form. This is why we call it Pandemonium-kabo!" Mato explained.

A sly grin popped up on my face. I knew what I had to do now. I looked around and saw the audience freaking out when they say all the footage of the monsters and how Mato explained the situation, I believe they were terrified. I giggled to myself quietly as Mato continued.

"Participants must know that as the class goes up, their fighting skills will increase rapidly, which will make them stronger than before. In order, each of you will choose the number on who goes first to last. You will also get to decide how many monsters you will battle. We call that, 'Right to Challenge.' If everyone runs out of magic power, then it is game over. You will get only one point to defeat the monster." Mato explained. "Oh and one more thing, once you enter Pandemonium, there will be no way out until you succeeded your goal." Mato finished as the stadium went silent.

I kept on smirking and walked toward Mato. He took out a fish bowl that had 8 sticks facing downward.

"Choose a stick and that will tell you when to go." Mato said. I nodded my head and took one. I looked at my number, my number showed.

Cana looked at my number and started to whine. "Aw you get to go first?! Lucky! I get to go last!" She then drank some more booze.

I stood in from of the slide that leads to the entrance to the temple. I thought of what I went through and what I did to stand here. "In this competition, I thought winning or loosing are all depended on the luck of draw." I said as I stared at the gate.

I heard Mato laugh. "Luck of draw?! Hmmm...I don't think that is a good idea. But what I do know that pacing yourself is important than this game." He advised me.

I turned around and smiled at him. "From now on, I won't see this as a game anymore." I once again and turned around and started walking towards the gate of the temple. "All 100 will be my opponents. My right of challenge is 100!" I yelled as I heard people gasp. All except Natsu and Gray. They were laughing as they saw a clown not very successful on being a clown. I ignored them as I walked in and then heard the gates close behind me.

I noticed that the hallways are kind of upside gown, grand and kind of cold. But I shook it off. I then saw white light on the other side and walked towards it. I ended up to be in an upside down dome that had passages connecting to each other.

"I, Erza Scarlet, from Fairy Tail A. My challenge right compete is 100!"I yelled and then all the monsters appeared. Some even reminded me of Natsu's flames and Juvia's Water Slicer due to their colours.

I planned on attacking them fist so they won't get a chance to attack me first. And that was what I did.

"Requip: Heaven Wheel Armor!" I chanted and changed my outfit attacking them with my most powerful outfit.

"Blumenbatt!" Up to 100 swords surrounded me and started to attack the D-class monsters. I once again changed my outfit to my Black Winged Armor and continued to destroy the monsters. I heard the crowd cheering for me until I noticed a monster behind me, starting to aim at me with their fire breath. "Heh, if you breathe out fire, then I will use the same fire to destroy you!" I yelled and I once again changed my outfit to the Flame empress Armor but with the Sea Empress Weapon. I absorbed most of the fire and started to take out the C-class monsters.

More flame monsters came after me as I took out another weapon from my Flame Empress Armor and preformed a sword technique of fire and water together.

A few seconds later, I was facing the B-class monsters.

"So you are the S-class monster...? No that is not right." I said to myself thinking that an S-class wouldn't come out so quickly due to me having experience from other S-class quests.

Suddenly, it felt like a current of water that was washing me away until I once again changed my outfit to eh Aramurda Fairy with the weapon of the Lightning striker. By that, I gave them a little shock and destroyed them. But it was not over yet. Beams of light were coming from other types of monsters and I was trying to dodge them all. But couldn't do so as one hit me and pushed me deep into the wall. Knowing that I wasn't fast enough to dodge them all. I changed my armor to the fast cheetah one. (A/N. I am so sorry! I don't know what the outfit was actually called!)

I could feel that my body was telling me to give up, but I couldn't. It was too early for me to give up. As more came towards me, I changed my weapon from my original armor and held a spear from the Robe of Yuen outfit and threw it at them.

I continued to demolish the B-class monsters when I was once again pushed to the wall. I groaned in pain as I noticed that all monsters were coming closer for a one big final attack. Lucky for me, I was strong enough to change in a quick amount of time.

I caused more damage to the temple as it was falling apart rather quickly. I took a second to take a deep breath as an A-class appeared. "Finally you appeared! But you seemed to be really shy when I was attacking all of you guys." I giggled to myself as I heard the A-class monster roared at me to answer my statement. But I would say that this A-class is huge and has horns on each side of its head.

I was about to change my armor when it used both of its hands and tried to crush me. But things went well as I wore my Admantine Armor which was made of pure adamant. Adamant is the most difficult substance to be destroyed. I was smirking to myself when I destroyed the arms of that red beast by my shield which was also made out of adamant. I kicked him out of the temple and we were battling towards the chains.

I saw a small monster that was just bouncing off as I tried to attack it. But the other B-class monsters came forth and forced out light from their mouth. I changed into an armor where it is the colour of dark blue and yellow still with my adamant shield. I aimed my spear at them and as I threw it, fire came out of it. I somehow managed to destroy those B-class monsters, then suddenly, the rest of the A-class monsters came as I was left to defeat them. I once again reequipped into my Lightning Empress set and gave them a shock including a slice from my sword. After that one, three more monsters came forth and once again change to another black armor with a hammer that destroys all evil around me. It turned out to be easy as I was left with one more to destroy. And that one is the S-class.

I turned around to find out that the monster had no power and looked kind of cute. He was shaped like an oval with a purple eye tattoo or something like that embedded in his body and has 6 legs ready to sprung. I just wanted to go and hug it to death. I shook my head to concentrate and change my armor to nothing but clothing once again. I brought out two swords that later on made my concentration even more than I was before and tried to push over the limits of my magic power

"Come forward." I said to him as his eye went from purple to orange and rings of magic came out from him. I realized the setting had changed to where they was only an arena with torches lit surrounding us as he had changed his form to a huge monster with a purple in the middle of his body.

The monster immediately attacked me, pushing me to a corner not giving me a chance to strike back. A few seconds later, he shoved me to the ground as I got injured on my left arm. I stood up as fast as I can and went up on air to slice a little bit of him as he tried to punch me twice, but he no longer has hands now.

"Now is my chance!" I screamed as I made my final move and cut him into half as he broke down into nothing but dust.

I panted for a while and tried to catch my breath as I heard people roaring and cheering for me. I smiled to myself as I rose up my sword, pointing to the top and then a magic circle appeared beneath me and brought me back to the stadium.

I looked around and saw people cheering my name saying that they remember who we were, who I was. "Titania Erza of Fairy Tail!"

I heard my name and saw the whole Team Natsu in tears saying that that was awesome and they were all proud of me. I smiled to them.

"Sorry about taking too long. I guess I have to go on more S-class quests." I said bluntly as they all sweat-dropped.

 _Please tell me if there is anything I have to change._

 _Also please rate and review! ^_^_

 _ **The one and only,**_

 _ **Lucy**_


End file.
